Archery bows have resilient limbs made of various materials such as wood, various metals and various composite materials. Additionally, composite materials such as fiberglass or the like can also be layered about the limb to provide reinforcement and stability to the limb. Typically, the composite reinforcements are applied to the limb in thin layers adhered by a resin to the surface of the limb. It is difficult to consistently and permanently adhere all of the composite material to the limb and, during use, some of the fibers or a portion of the underlying layers of the composite material become detached from the limb of the bow and create a cosmetic blemish noticeable on the exterior of the limb and unacceptable to the user.